Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Although many of these products are high-technology devices, some products are amazingly simple. An example of one (1) of these products is the tree stand. A tree stand is used to form a stable surface in a tree upon which the hunter may sit or even stand. It allows the hunter to remain elevated and nearly invisible to his prey for long periods of time in relative comfort.
However, access into and out of such tree stands rely on the hunter climbing or “hugging” the tree in order to access the elevated seat. While perhaps not a problem for young hunters, disabled or elderly hunters have a difficult time. While ladders, step stools and the like can be used, these items are heavy and must be transported into and out of the hunting spot perhaps forcing multiple trips. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a hunting tree stand may be more easily accessed without the disadvantages as described above.